(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical device and a method of fabricating an optical device.
(ii) Related Art
There is a demand for improving reliability of an optical device. The optical device controls temperature of each optical component with a temperature control device. Thus, optical characteristics of the optical component are stabilized. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-101700 discloses an optical device having a temperature control device.